Un Nuevo Pacto
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Llegó la hora de renovar la Tregua entre Apocolips y Nuevo Genesis, a las manos de Darkside ha llegado un pequeño portador de un anillo que quizá cambie las cosas en el planeta y el corazón del Dios/Gobernante


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Green Lantern y el universo Dc no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Un Nuevo Pacto-**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado nuevamente a eso? —Parece estar lleno de vida mi señor— la vieja mujer de voz extravagante y cabellos alborotados llamaba la atención —es pequeño, animoso y adorable… dan ganas de vomitar solo de verlo— si esa era la "abuelita bondad" la veja bruja de Apokolips que sostenía en brazos a un pequeño bebé que era la garantía de renovación de un viejo pacto entre el devorador de planetas y el líder de nuevo Genesis.

—Encárgate de que no muera — el todo poderoso Darkseid le echó una mirada al pequeño de cabellos negros con brillos azules, piel clara, cuerpo evidentemente humano, muy diferente al bebe que debía tocarle—Tu no eres William pequeño… tu eres el guardián de la luz…que ironía— el pequeño se llevó una mano a la boca de manera tierna, la anciana hizo una mueca—yo el destructor de mundos y universos cuidando a la encarnación de la vida…

—Ese "Padre supremo" es un tramposo—dijo la Abuela con su irritante voz— querer obligarle de esa forma a detener su búsqueda de la ecuación antivida poniéndole a cuidar a esta asquerosa larva de humano.

—Es tonto pensar que alguien puede detener al Gran Darkseid—el fiero gobernante de Apokolips tomó al bebé de los brazos de la abuela, lo colocó en la palma de su mano y lo llevo hasta el balcón más cercano— La luz también destruye ¿no es cierto pequeña Larva? — lo destapó un poco para buscar entre sus ropas, el pequeño hizo por querer llorar cuando sintió el áspero clima del planeta Apokolips, el poderoso Darkseid tomó un anillo color blanco que pendía de una cadena y lo agitó sobre la cara del bebé que sonrió el verlo— tú serás el guardián de la vida pequeño, de la vida que se someta al gran Darkseid… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama?

—Kyle, poderoso señor…

—Kyle—hasta el nombre sonaban terriblemente tierno—no importa ya temerán a ese nombre cuando dirijas los ejércitos de Apokolips pequeño guerrero… mi futuro guerrero Antivida… mi nuevo hijo…

—¡Ugh! ¡Kia! — Gritaba el muchachillo mientras Rodaba por los suelos tratando de ocultarse de los golpes de un gran maso—¡Con calma!

—¡Cierra la boca bastardo! — Kalibac lanzaba golpes al suelo donde Kyle hacía lo más que podía por golpear a su hermanastro—¡Eres un maldito gusano! ¡Y morirás como tal! —Dio un nuevo golpe el cual Kyle pudo esquivar, en un movimiento rápido Kyle usó la misma arma del gigantón para tomar impulso y lanzarle una buena patada que no hizo mayor efecto que hacerlo retroceder unos pasos

—¡rayos! — Recibió por respuesta un buen manotazo que lo hizo golpearse contra la pared —Demonios…

—Te tengo gusano…—Kalibac le apuntaba con el gran maso— ¿últimas palabras?

—si…—Kyle se ganó la atención de su hermano mayor—¡Eres un imbécil! — Kyle tomó parte de la arena del suelo y se la arrojó al rostro, buscó entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño cuchillo el cual enterró en el pie del mayor

—¡Agh! ¡Maldita Larva! — se quejó mientras soltaba su arma y sentía que era tacleado

—Uno más para la historia— se colocó encima del cuerpo de su hermano intentando someterlo luego le hizo una cortada en el cuello—Ahora "hermano mayor" quizá deba sacarte un ojo para celebrar cinco victorias seguidas — Kyle se sonrió con malicia

—Basta… —Darkseid apareció llamando la atención de ambos chicos—has mejorado mucho hijo mío— el mayor notaba que dé a pocos sus hijos adoptivos se ponían de pie —apenas 13 años terrestres y ya eres todo un guerrero…

—Tuvo suerte—dijo el mayor de los combatientes

—Suerte tienes tú de que el poderoso Darkseid aun te considere como su hijo, no eres más que un fracaso— Kyle se mostraba bastante arrogante, hicieron el ademan por querer golpearlo

—Dije que basta… —ambos combatientes le hicieron una reverencia a su padre— ven conmigo hijo mío es hora de tu entrenamiento especial

—Si padre—Kyle se dispuso a seguir a Darkseid— guárdame esto idiota— el chico le clavó el arma en el grueso brazo a Kalibac

—¡Maldición! ¡Te matare! —Kyle corrió para ponerse al lado de su padre adoptivo para evitar ser golpeado nuevamente, sonrió y le hizo una mueca de burla al agredido, lo dejó completamente enojado, odiaba a ese chico que desde que llegó se había convertido en el favorito de su padre.

Entre olores de azufre y carnes quemadas pasando por entre victimas traídas de planetas consumidos y traidores a la causa de Apokolips —observa bien hijo mio, el producto de nuestra lucha por doblegar al universo ¿recuerdas nuestra causa?

—Encontrar la fórmula antivida y recrear el universo de acuerdo a la voluntad del Gran Darkseid…

—La abuela es buena educadora… —Darkseid sonrió complacido— dime hijo mío ¿Qué harías por tu padre? —el gobernante de Apokolips se detuvo frente a una gran puerta blindada

—Todo, todo lo que me pidas padre, estoy dispuesto a morir por la causa de Apokolips… —el chico miraba esperanzado a su padre, sintió que la mano del Dios de la destrucción le tocaba el mentón y le levantaba el rostro

—Eso quería escuchar…— Darkseid empujó con sus grandes manos las pesadas puertas—por qué tu mi pequeño guerrero, serás mi arma definitiva…— en medio de esa gran cámara estaba el anillo blanco con el que kyle había llegado cuando era un bebé

—¿Con esto? —Kyle sintió que le tomaban la mano y le colocaban el anillo por su padre—¡Ah! ¡Padre, quema! —Al momento se sintió invadido por numerosas fuerzas que desconocía, sentía raro cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quiso quitarse el anillo pero su padre le tomó la mano para evitarlo—¡quítamelo!

—No, dijiste que morirías por mi… cúmplelo entonces, enfrenta a tus miedos… cae al vacío y levántate victorioso— Kyle no entendía bien las palabras de Darkside, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo le daría a su padre algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Fue algo demasiado particular, algo que jamás se había visto y que hizo que Kalibak se retorciera de envidia cuando se enteró que su padre había regresado al castillo con esa cría de humano entre sus brazos, más de uno creyó haber visto al poderoso Darkseid con un extraño aire de preocupación, pero no, no podía ser posible no el gran señor de Apokolips.

—¿Qué sentiste? — el emperador de Apokolips estaba de pie en medio de la habitación de Kyle con el intermitente fuego de los pozos enviando luz a través de la ventana —dime hijo mío que fue lo que sentiste…

—Todo padre—Kyle se sentó en su cama—pude sentir todo el universo—miró el anillo con una gran perplejidad—estrellas naciendo y otras muriendo, personas riendo y otras mas peleando… todo padre…fue muy excitante

—Más cercano, ¿Qué viste?

—Pude … tocar mi voluntad y doblar la de los prisioneros, pude sentir la ira de Kalibak y la avaricia de la abuelita… una de las furias sintió compasión por su enemigo al entrenar y acabó con su vida, el miedo en los soldados fieles a Darkseid y…—Kyle miró con algo de temor a su padre adoptivo

—Habla con confianza…

—Algo raro… ¿esperanza? —Kyle miró al gobernante temeroso

—Si hijo mío—la hizo una seña para que se acercara con él a la ventana — Tu eres mi esperanza…—la voz casi siempre rígida de Darkseide se tornó en un tono más calmado—tu eres la clave para conseguir todos mis objetivos hijo mío…

—Haré lo que sea por servir a Darkseid—explicó Kyle muy decidido—daré todo de mi para dominar esta nueva arma que me has regalado…— el menor se sorprendió al haber sentido la esperanza de su padre adoptivo hacía el, pensaba que el todo poderoso Dios de la destrucción no era capaz de albergar esos sentimientos; estaba abrumado por tanta amabilidad hacia su persona.

Darkseid se inclinó para acariciar el rostro de su hijo, fuera de empujones y golpes ese era el primer toque tierno que Kyle recibía de su padre adoptivo, la tierna piel del chico sintió el áspero toque del emperador, se estremeció plácidamente—Estoy seguro que me haras sentir orgulloso hijo mio— Darkseid le beso la frente y se alejó del muchacho—tu dominaras esa arma…— llegó a la puerta de la habitación—y yo te dominare a ti…

El anillo volvió a brillar en su mano, esta vez con un extraño tono rosa Kyle sintió algo cálido en el pecho —no te decepcionaré padre…

Escudos, espadas, lasers, grandes cuchillos y lanzas, el anillo era un arma muy completa y en las manos de Kyle era muy eficaz —¿querías verme padre? — le parecía raro que le llamaran a las habitaciones de su padre, pero fue con premura, llevaba poco tiempo de haber regresado del campo de batalla.

—Si hijo mío escuche que regresaste con una gran cantidad de regalos para mi…

—Linternas verdes padre, cincuenta de los mejores— Kyle sonrió con confianza— cincuenta de los más incautos que intentaron detener al todo poderoso Darkseid; todos yacen esclavizados en las galeras de Apokolips y en los laboratorios de Desaad, tendremos muy buenos Parademonios— de momento la alegría de Kyle desapareció llamando la atención de Darkseid

—Algo te preocupa hijo mío, lo puedo sentir— Darkseid le hizo una sea al muchacho de escasos 18 años para que se acercara a el

—Durante la batalla pasó algo padre… me vi acorralado y tuve miedo, mi miedo me hizo dudar de que volvería a casa, y algo pasó… el anillo brillo en ese extraño tono… el que trae una emoción que no soy capaz de reconocer.

El rostro de Darkseid se puso tenso—la de las Zamaron …— Kyle miró a su señor con extrañesa—esa podredumbre de color rosa, que trae consigo algo que no se conoce mucho en nuestro planeta, esperaba que no tuvieras que lidiar con ella.

—¿Qué es padre?

—Amor…— a Kyle la palabra le sonó tan rara como en su momento le había sonado la palabra compasión

—¿Qué es amor padre?

—Algo que debes dominar hijo mío— el poderoso Darkseid acarició el rostro de su hijo favorito, este cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre la de su padre, le encantaba sentir ese extraño toque que le daba calidez en el pecho—puedo enseñarte como dominarla

—Enséñame padre, por favor… así podré ser el arma definitiva para ti

—Lo serás Kyle, después de esto serás perfecto— el emperador de una gran cantidad de planetas tomó al joven entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, podía sentir como la respiración del muchacho se agitaba y su pulso se aceleraba, cuando bajó las manos por la espalda del muchacho lo sintió temblar, entre caricias y besos que Kyle nunca había sentido pudo darse cuenta que algo nuevo nacía en su anillo.

—¿Esto es amor? — pregunto entre jadeos cuando su padre le comenzó a desnudar de a pocos

—Es el inicio del amor hijo mío, deja que Darkseid te muestre lo que es el verdadero amor…— cuando el Dios/gobernante de Apokolips vio el tono rosa que rodeaba a su hijo supo que tendría éxito.

Fue doloroso al principio, sentir el pesado cuerpo de Darkseid sobre el diminuto cuerpo de Kyle sentía como los besos quemaban su piel y los toques casaban ligeras laceraciones, a duras penas pudo soportar que se introdujera en él, al principio era un suplico comparado a las torturas de Desaad pero luego se convirtió en un placer indescriptible, Kyle se sentía afortunado de poder compartir el lecho de su padre y amo, seguro que eso era amor.

Y lo fue, desde la primera caricia cuando tenia escazos trece años, desde que le entregara el anillo con el que había sellado su compromiso, Kyle amó a Darkseid y se entregó a el una y otra vez, con cada noche que pasaban juntos el joven portador de la luz se volvia un experto en el manejo del espectro faltante, una vez que lo dominó nadie pudo detenerlo.

Darkseid sabía que su niño le era leal hasta la muerte, lo supo cuando le obligo a matar a Kalibak frente a sus ojos y este lo hizo sin chistar, transformo un haz de luz color verde en una filosa espada y le cerceno la garganta, puso la cabeza a los pies del gobernante como si se tratara de un ramo de flores, ese día Darkseid supo que había cumplido su objetivo dominar a Kyle por medio de la emoción más básica para los humanos: el amor, no importaba que tan herido o que tan lejos estuviera bastaba con que diera una señal para que Kyle se transportara usando el halo rosa hasta al lado del ser que más amaba.

—¿Estas contento padre? —Kyle yacía desnudo en el lecho del emperador

—Estoy satisfecho hijo mío, me has servido bien…

—Y lo seguiré haciendo… —Kyle le besó la mano con vehemencia y cariño al que no solo era su padre y gobernante si no su amante.

—Lo se hijo mío por eso gobernaras a mi lado—Kyle se impresionó de lo que había dicho su padre

—Me sentiré honrado padre— se acercó como esperando la autorización para poder besarle en los labios, Darkseid se la dio acercándose a el con algo de cuidado, eran prerrogativas que el joven portador de la luz de la vida se había ganado después de tantas batallas.

Cuando se supo que Habia alguien al lado de Darkseid compartiendo el trono nadie se sorprendió de que fuera su niño favorito, todo pasó como el Padre Supremo de Nuevo Genesis lo planeo desde el principio y después de la primera noche que pasó con Kyle, Darkeseid también lo supo: Kyle era la Luz que estaba predestinado a aminorar las sombras de Apokolips, claro esta muy al estilo de Darkseid quien no le dejaría ir nunca…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyle es el nuevo gobernante de Apokolips, bueno al menos consorte, parece ser que el gobernante y destructor de mundos ha encontrado alguien que sirva a sus propósitos, quizá muy en el fondo quiera a Kyle y no solo lo use para sus malévolos fines.

Bueno como verán aquí les hemos traído un nuevo trabajo "extrvagante" una de esas parejas que rara vez se encuentran y que se van volviendo costumbre en el "Maikverse" espero que el fic les haya gustado y que se hayan pasado un buen momento al leer, si gustan dejar un Revie o un Pm serán bienvenidos y serán de mucha ayuda, si tienen quejas, sugerencias o comentarios serán bienvenidos.

Como siempre me despido invitándoles a leer mis otros fics y esta ocasión debo decir que el Fic tiene una dedicatoria para mi amiga **Constelación de Salamandra** , espero que haya llenado tus expectativas… a todos los lectores muchas gracias y como dicen en youtube: Dale like si te ha gustado y suscríbete a mi canal…ejem… ami cuenta si quieres leer mas fics así, saludos a todos y que pasen un buen mes de Junio. Paz y bien para todos.

See ya!


End file.
